Zhang Hao Jie
is a supporting character from 100% Wife, being introduced as a famous lawyer. History Pre Series Before KunYi left YuFu's side and becoming the wife of YingTai, KunYi was already pregnant with HaoJie. However like YingTai (Though unconfirmed: YingTai seemingly knew of this), Kun Yi was unaware of it as well and HaoJie was offical of the son of the family and from young, HaoJie excelled in his academics with his smart nature. Even though HaoJie looked up to YingTai as an inspiration figure and good father. However seeing the disgusting methods used by his father and becoming a successful businessman, HaoJie renamed himself and left the family, cutting ties with YinTai. Having the desire in helping the weak, HaoJie migrated to USA and continuing his studies eventually becoming a well-known lawyer while receiving aid from Fang Wan Fei. As a lawyer, HaoJie always suceeded in winning cases for his clients. HaoJie and ChaLi were best friends, through having common interests. Series *HaoJie first appeared in episode 130 and having returned from USA, he was stalked by XinMing in helping YiXin's court case, only agreed with doing so after QiaoHan's persuasion, allowing her to be free from poison. *Also, resolving his childhood friend ChaLi's case, and recruited him as his personal assistance. *Through interactions with QianQian, he becomes JiaXin's adoptive father. *HaoJie resolved WanFei's case, giving her the chance in seeking vengeance against XinMing. *HaoJie soon appointed HaiLun as his personal assistance and was targetted by the latter in becoming her future husband, Tian Na as his personal house cleaner and showing his interest towards him. HaoJie also made it clear towards HaiLun that his not the successor of YingTai's business. *Entered a comatosed state due to his allergy, a hospitalized HaoJie was visited by his mother. After recuperating himself, HaoJie physically meets up with his mother at the same time convincing her to divorce with YingTai. Whenever HaoJie crosses path with his father, HaoJie continued showing his intense displeasure towards him and thus, their relationship was further strained. *HaoJie also assisted ZiLing in the following court cases, which are WanFei's attempts of setting up the latter. **In episode 199, HaoJie cleared ZiLing's name of being GuanDa's murderer and leading to WanFei's life imprisonment, later on resolving ZhangYuFu's case and allowing him to live alongside HaoJie. *HaoJie and YuFu was involved in YiXin's car accident but in reality it was YingTai the true murderer and mastermind behind her death. However, HaoJie loses his memories regarding the incident earlier and when he realised the truth being the driver that time, he felt an extreme guilt towards YiXin and YuFu, whom was sent to jail for his sake and when attempted turning himself to the police, YingTai stopped him by threatening HaoJie with YuFu's safety. (Only reveal it to TianNa.) *Following this events, HaoJie resigned as a lawyer and decided on helping out YingTai's business, as TianYing Group Grand Manager, and was digusted with how the company was managed. *Through interactions with CHAO, HaoJie was annoyed with her attitude for constantly regarding him as her "boyfriend". Later on HaoJie fell in love with TianNa despite their parents disapproval before getting recognition and forgoing his hatred towards YingTai and asap registered as husband and wife while arranging plans for their marriage. (Telling YuFu as well.) *As a marriage gift, HaoJie received 10% of ShenTang's shares becoming a director。 *episode 223-250: TBA Traits HaoJie is an intelligent and independent individual, which allowed him to become a renowned lawyer. Character Relationship Shi Tian Na TBA Xu Yin Tai TBA Di Kun Yi TBA Xu Yue Jiao TBA Zhang YuFu TBA Appearance List TBA Trivia *HaoJie has an allergy towards peanuts, which is proven to be life-threatening if he were to come into contact with it. *Like TianNa, HaoJie is terrible at singing. *HaoJie is originally given the name . *HaoJie has changed his surname from (許- Xu) to (狄- Di) and (許-Xu) again before changing to (張- Zhang) and finally (陳- Chen). Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Xu Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Zhang Family Category:Finale Characters Category:Characters with parentage issue